Puerto Rico Here I Come
by Ecuatoriana01
Summary: Austin comes home one day to find out the worst news of his life, now he has to go back to Puerto Rico and make the best of this news, along the way he meets Ally, at first they hate each other but will love rise? Please give it a try this is my first time writing.
1. Meet Austin

**Hey guys so I deleted my other story grim fairytales because it wasn't going anywhere but I got another idea for a story and I'm pretty happy with it! **

**WARNING: this story is going to have a lot of Spanish in it but don't worry thee will be translations so if you get annoyed don't blame me I warned you.**

**Anyways enough of my ranting on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally if I did the show would most definitely not be shown on Disney ;)**

* * *

Zup peoples! I'm Austin, AustinMoon I am 19 years old and I'm an overnight internet sensation, I just got signed to Star records and let me tell you, life as a celebrity is AWESOME! Even though the paparazzi are a pain in the ass the rest is just great! The only thing I hate about it is that I had to move away from my family, not many people know this but I am part Puerto Rican even though it may not look like it I am, when Jimmy signed me to his record label I had to pack everything up and move to L.A. **(I know they live in Miami but I just thought L.A sounded better.)**

I miss my family a lot specially my grandmother I am really attached to her, she's the one who made me realize my love for music and if anything happened to her I would die.

* * *

*_a few weeks later*_

I walk into the living room only to find my mom sitting on the couch with her head in one of her hands and the phone in the other.

"Estas segura que los médicos no pueden hacer nada por ella para que se mejore?" **(Are you sure that the doctors can't do anything for her to get better?)**

"Esque no puede ser! La últimas vez que yo la vi, ella estaba bien y no había nada malo con ella. (**It just can't be! The last time I saw her she was fine and there was nothing wrong with her.)**

"Ok bueno, le diré a Mike pero no se como Austin lo tomará, el siempre fue muy pegado a mama. **(Ok well, I'll tell Mike but I don't know how Austin will take it, he was always very attached to mom.)**

What do I have to do with this? And what's wrong with grandma?

* * *

**oh cliffhanger! well what did you guys think please review i would love to hear what you guys thought about this.  
**

**also shout-out to a good friend of mine irishfanficgal who inspired to make a story and fell what she feels everytime she gets a review, favorite, follow and stuff like that. you can also check her stories they are amazing! trust me you'll love them **

**Ecuatoriana01 OUT, PEACE! **


	2. The Worst News of My Life

**Hey guys! So here is chapter two and thank you to whoever gave this story a chance **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally all rights go to Disney.**

After mom hung up, I decided that I needed to know what was wrong.

"Ma, what's wrong with grandma?" She jumped surprise evident on her face.

"Austin, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know there is something wrong, now please tell me what's wrong with her" I pleaded, if anything happened to my grandmother, I don't know what I would do….

"Austin I think you may want to sit down" as I made my way over to the couch, my heart sped up.

"Mamá, por favor dime que esta pasando" **(Mom, please tell me what's wrong)** I pleaded again.

She inhaled deeply before saying.

"Austin your grandmother has cancer."

And at that moment my whole world fell apart.

"Que! Nonononono! Por favor dime mamá dime que estas bromeando, por favor dime que todo esto es una broma!" **(****What****! ****Nonononono! Mom please tell me your joking, please tell me this is all a joke!) **I said while tears started to roll down my face.

"Lo siento Austin, desearía que todo esto fuera una broma pero no lo es, los médicos dicen que no pueden hacer nada, lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es estar ha su lado asta el final." **(I'm sorry Austin, I wish this was all a joke but is not, the doctors say that they cant do anything, the only thing we can do is stay with her till the end) **


	3. Arriving at Puerto Rico & Seeing Grandma

**Hey guys so yay two chapters in one day! I'm on fire today ;)**

**A la persona**** que pregunto**** si**** soy**** Ecuatoriana**** si, si lo soy me da gusto saber que hay**** alguien que venga**** de la**** misma cultura que yo vengo**** #ecuatorianosporsiempre **

**Well now that I've dealt with that onto chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally if I did Raura would be happening right now.**

* * *

I ran out of the house before my mom could say anything else, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why, why her out of all people God why!" I exclaimed

I kept on screaming and kicking at the tree in front of me, if anybody where to see me they would thing that I was a lunatic but luckily I was in my favorite hideout: a pond near my house which I found one day while hiking in the woods, I always came to think, clear my head or just when I wanted peace.

"HIJO DE PUTA!" **(MOTHERFUCKER!) **I screamed, I had punched the tree so hard that I think I broke my hand. At that point I couldn't take it anymore, I just broke down and cried until no more tears came out.

_***time skip***_

By the time I got home it was already one o'clock in the morning, my parents were asleep so I went up to my room trying to make very little noise so I wouldn't wake them, but of course me, being the clumsy guy I am, had to and trip over my guitar making it crash to the floor with a loud BANG, as fast as the guitar has fallen down my mom was in my room screaming at me for coming home late and scaring her so much that she almost had to call the police.

"Austin don't ever do that again your father and I have been worried sick"

"Lo siento mama, I won't do it again, I just needed time to think" **(I'm sorry mom)**

"Its ok, I know how much you love your grandmother and I knew you were going to need time to clear your head, I just didn't know that you were going to be out this late" "Well you better get some rest we have a long day tomorrow"

"What do you mean?" I asked clearly confused

"Well, your dad booked us plane tickets so we could go and stay with your grandmother until…. You know…" my mother said getting but her voice cracked during the last part.

"Really? That's awesome! At what time do we leave?" I asked getting really excited.

"We leave at around three so get some sleep because most of your day will be spent packing."

My mom then left the room and I did as told wishing I were in Puerto Rico right at now.

_**(Sorry guys but I'm going to skip it until they get to Puerto Rico because I don't really know what people do at airports)**_

_***Puerto Rico***_

When we got to Puerto Rico I couldn't contain my excitement, I had missed my family so much the first thing I did when we got to passenger pick up was look for my family, and when I found them I literally dropped everything I had in my hands and ran as fast as I could to them. I was greeted with a million hugs and kisses from everyone who was there, and let me tell you there were a lot of people who came to see us, did I forget to mention that I have a big family? Oh well, now you know.

When we left the airport the only thing I wanted to do was go visit my grandmother, she wasn't at the airport to see us because can't really get out of the house much now.

We got to my grandma's house and the first thing I do is run out the car trying to get inside the house only to be stopped by my Mom telling me to help with the bags because that's where we were going to be staying.

When we get inside I'm greeted with a huge bear hug by none other than my grandmother.

"Abue! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!"**(grandma! You have no idea of how much I've missed you)** I said while hugging her back with as much forcé but still being careful not to crush her.

"Yo también te extrañe hijito, y mira cuánto has crecido, eres mucho más grande que yo."** (I've missed you too sonny, and look how much you've grown, you're so much taller than me.)**

"Abue tu siempre fuiste pequeña"** (grandma you were always small)**

"Bueno, suficiente de esto, ven y dile hola a tu abuelo" **(well enough of this, come and say hi to your grandfather.)**

* * *

**Well my lovelies what did you think of this chapter? I'm sorry if it's all over the place but its late and i just had to get this done 'cauze i may not have a chance to update in a while.**

**Also all the feelings that Austin is going through, are the same feelings i went through when i almost lost my grandmother except that i couldn't be there for her when she was sick, but i thank God for telling her to keep fighting so she could be here with us today and I'm**** grateful**** for that.**

**Anyways please tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews **

**Ecuatoriana01 OUT, PEACE!**


End file.
